5) Kim's Nightmare
by levi2000a1
Summary: A sub-story of, "Broken Heart, Broken Mind," Chapter 13 part 13.


All characters and places in this story belong to the Disney Corporation. Original creators, Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley I receive nothing for the writing of this story.

This is a part of Broken Heart, Broken Mind Chapter 13, but will remain separate so it doesn't change that story's ratings. It may not be necessary to the story overall, but for those who will want to know about what her nightmare was about, this is it.  
This definitely falls in the M class with strong sexual situations and it contains content only suitable for adults.

If you object to these or are under age, please,  
DO NOT PROCEED!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

As she started to wake up from her nap, she felt lips against hers. Knowing that they could only belong to Ron, she kissed him back, but when she went to put her arms around him, just before he broke the kiss, she couldn't. Opening her eyes and looking up, she saw both of her hands were fasten above her head to a table of some sort, but the worst part were her arms. They looked emaciated. Her wrists had scaring and calluses built up on them from rubbing at the restraints holding them. Trying to look around, she saw she was in a dark room with the only light source being a single light bulb directly over her creating a cone of light. Looking down she now saw that she was naked; her feet were also fastened to the table so that she couldn t move. The rest of her body looked emaciated too and her ankles had the same look as her wrists. All of her well toned muscles looking like they had atrophied from lack of use, but the scariest thing she saw was her stomach bulging out in front of her, making her look like she was ..

"Oh my God!" she thought.

She looked like she was nine months pregnant and she suddenly felt like she was ready to give birth any second.

Looking around quickly, she saw a man; his shoulders and head outside the cone of light were in darkness.

"Ron?!" Her voice sounded so dry and weak. It hurt her throat to even try to talk.

"Ron, what's happening? Please. Help me!" Her voice was little more than a raspy whisper.

A soft chuckle filled the room and filled Kim with fear. It wasn't Ron.

The man took two steps closer to her, bringing his head into the light so she could see it.

It was Eric.

"Well, I see Dr. Drakken's Dream Inducer worked if you think that loser's going to be able to help you." he said.

"What do you mean? Where's Ron? What's happened to him?" her voice croaked at him.

"Your pathetic, whiny, loser of a friend has been dead for almost nine months." Eric told her as he brushed her cheek with the back of his fingers. "You told him to get out and leave you alone at the Junior Prom. You said you didn't want him to spoil your night with me and you never wanted to see him again."

"No. No, I would never say that to him." Kim shook her head as the tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"He was so heartbroken by your words that he never even looked up as the truck hit him and his scooter dead on, turning him into road pizza."

"No, it's not so." she cried as her tears were dripping off her chin onto her pregnant belly.

"You didn't know anything about it because we left the prom early. That's when we started this." He said as he rubbed her extended stomach.

"No! No! You must have raped me." Her cries were bordering on hysterical now.

"Raped?" He almost sound shocked at this. "I don't think so. Not with you riding me like the stallion you wanted me to be. That's when Drakken started sending out the Diablos, after Stoppable was dead and you were busy getting knocked up. It wasn't till the next day that you had any idea something had happened. He had already taken over the world by the time you were yelling for round three." He laughed at her now. "Oh, it was easy to capture you the next morning, you could barely walk."

"You've been living in your own little dream world under the control of Drakken's dream machine since then, waiting for this day to come. Waiting for this. The birth of the first genetically altered half drone, half human."

Just as he finished talking, he squeezed her left breast and she saw milk squirt out. Then she felt pain go through her entire body, a massive contraction that wouldn't let up. She screamed so hard and for so long that she thought she would die. The lower part of the table she was fastened to suddenly split in two, forcing her legs to open wide. She could feel her body pushing some "thing," out of her as she screamed. Just when she thought it was out and would fall and hit the floor, he moved to between her legs and caught it.

Finally able to inhale, she breathed in the air as hard as she could. She was exhausted, but as her senses started returning to her, she was able to glance up. Eric was holding the "thing" in his arms like he would a baby. It looked like a baby except for its head. It was a miniature version of his own.

Eric gently laid it on the floor as she saw it start to grow. In less than a minute, it was a fully grown version of him. Standing, it nodded to him and walked away into the darkness.

Eric then turned back to her and said, "Well they say the first one is the most painful."

"Do you know what happens now Kim?" he asked her.

She slowly shook her head. It was about the only thing she had the energy to do.

His pants disappeared and she saw that he was fully erect as he walked towards her and said, "We make another one."

She screamed, louder and longer than before as she felt him start to enter her.

She kept screaming when she felt arms around her, trying to hold her. She started to fight them off when she heard a voice calling, "Kim! KP! It's me, Ron! What s wrong? "

Opening her eyes, she looked into Ron's face that was as full of fear as she was feeling. Grabbing onto him like a drowning person would a lifesaver; she held him for dear life, while he held her as she cried herself out. Her terrors and fears, being driven back by just the presence of the man holding her, keeping her nightmare at bay.

It had been a nightmare. A horrible, sickening, disgusting nightmare.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

If you feel like reviewing this story, please go back to Chapter 13 of Broken Heart, Broken Mind. This is just an add on and is not really meant to stand by itself.  
Thank you.


End file.
